Adam Stone
Adam Stone (born on March 30,1987 in Vero Beach, Florida) is an American currently signed to Elite Wrestling Academy. Early life Adam Stone was born in Vero Beach, Florida. He was the first and only child, born to the late Elizabeth (Jenkins), a former elementary school teacher, and the late Jacob Stone, an Assistant Chief for the Vero Beach Fire Department. When Stone was 7 years old his mother was diagnosed with breast cancer,three years later she succumbed to the disease. His father remarried when Adam was 11 years old to a homemaker, Maria Watson. During high school Adam got his varsity letter in three sports Football, Basketball, and Baseball. On May 20, 2005 Adam Stone led the Vero Beach High Indians to the state championship game which they ended up winning. Six hours after the game Adam was informed his father was killed in a car accident traveling home from the game. Which is when Adam decided to pursue a career in professional wrestling. Training After moving to Japan Adam began his training on June 1, 2005 with cWF Hall Of Famer Blade Lopez, and former professional wrestling star Hayabusa. For three years Adam cut off all ties with family and friends in America to work on his wrestling career. His style closely resembles that of Hayabusa the extreme risks and high flying maneuvers. But the technical aspect was of the sport was taught to him by Blade Lopez. Professional career Tokyo Professional Wrestling (2005-2008) In November of 2005 after five months of training Adam was granted a contract from TPW general Manager, Genji Nakamura. It only took him a few months to realize TPW wasn’t the most legitimate wrestling federation. For the first year Adam was a low card competitor sill learning the business, and working his way up through the rankings. After a four month long feud with Jiro Hidaka, Adam finally got his first taste of Pro Wrestling gold winning the TPW Cruiserweight Championship. A week later he was screwed out of his belt by Genji and one of his chorines, The Dragon. On February 17, 2007 Adam Stone and Jiro Hidaka teamed up against reigning tag team champions Northern Lights. After a thirty-five minute TLC match Jiro and Adam were crowned the TPW Tag Team Champions. Belts the two held for 13 months until March 28, 2008 when once again Adam was screwed out of a win. Jiro with his loud mouth stepped up and challenged Genjis goon, The Dragon, to a triple tier cage match. After months of pushing Jiro was granted the match on June 12, 2008. Adam accompanied Jiro to the ruin for the match to ensure nothing would go wrong. Jiro was thrown from the top of the cage by a much larger Dragon and was critically injured. After this Adams trainers, Blade Lopez, and Eiji Ezaki decided it was time for Adam to leave before he had the same fate. Which lead to his entrance in EWF. European Wrestling Federation (June 2008- July 2008) On June 25, 2008, Stone was signed to a contract by then-EWF President and Owner Mikey Sparks in European Wrestling Federation. During his first week, Stone was booked in a match on Monday Night Revolution against Ray Damian. The two were both counted out and the match ended in a draw. Continuing their battle up the ramp, and into the back stage area they were granted a triple threat match at Exoctic Sunset against Best In The Business for the EWF International Championship. Among his feud with Ray Damian, feuds with Best In The Business, Waves of the Future, and James Draven had begun but halted quickly. On the July 28 edition of Revolution, Stone was released from the EWF. Elite Wrestling Academy (August 14, 2008- present) On August 14, 2008, Stone was signed to a multi-million dollar contract in Elite Wrestling Academy by EWA Owner, Elizabeth Black. Further details will be posted as they become available. In wrestling *'Current finishing moves' **'That Sinking Feeling' - Stu Hart Special **'Down In Flames' - Psycho Driver *'Current signature moves' **5 Starr Frog Splash **Full Nelson Suplex **Standing Side Kick **450 Splash **Phoenix Splash **Evenflow DDT *'Managers' **'Jenna Hawke'(Personal) **'Brooke Logan'(Legends By Nature) *'Current alignment' **Neutral *'Former/Current tag team/stable enrollment' **Team Revolution - (Jiro Hidaka) (TPW) **Legends By Nature - (Andrew Watts and Brooke Logan) (EWF) *'Quotes' **'"...That Sinking Feeling"' **"My Heaven Is Your Hell" *'Nickname(s)' **The Fallen Angel **The Unknown Soldier (as jobber in TPW) *'Theme music' **''Knuckle Up'' by D.G.A.F. (EWA) **''Fear Of The Dark'' by Rush (EWF) **''Blood Pigs'' by OTEP*(TPW) Championship accomplishments *'Tokyo Professional Wrestling' **TPW Cruiserweight Champion (once)(two weeks) **TPW Tag Team Champion (once)(thirteen months) *'European Wrestling Federation' **International Champion (stripped of title July 28, 2008) Arrest On July 20th, 2008 in Ocala, Florida, Adam Stone was arrested at gunpoint and charged with felony possession of a controlled substance. Adam Stone and one other person, Tyler Williams were pulled over for a routine traffic stop. Upon searching of the vehicle police found a plastic bag filled with a white substance that tested positive for cocaine (6 grams) and a loaded handgun. Officers later questioned Stone and he acknowledged the white powder was cocaine, the police report said. Adam Stones' trainer and longtime friend, Blade Lopez, has refuted the allegations that his friend was involved in any wrongdoing releasing the following statement statement "I want to make it clear that Adam was not in possession of any drugs or weapons, but that there were drugs in the vehicle and were located in the closest proximity to Adam Stone," Lopez said in a statement Tuesday Morning posted on his personal website. "He does not claim any responsibility for the drugs." He later added. Personal life Stone is currently resides in his hometown of Vero Beach, Florida. Where he is in the works of opening a community center for under privileged children. He has two dogs an American Pitbull Terrier, and a Rottweiler. He is still romantically involved with his former EWF manager, Jenna Hawke. The two are expecting their first child September 21, 2008. External links *Ewfederation.4t.com Profile *SCW Profile Category:Wrestlers Category:American characters Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Males Category:Male Professional Wrestlers Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:Male Category:Male wresters Category:Characters from Florida Category:Characters from Flordia Category:Characters Category:Characters by birth year Category:Characters by nationality Category:Championships By Promotion Category:1987 births Category:1987 Births Category:1987 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011